


Everything You Want

by Azar



Category: MacGyver (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally finds a man who has it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Want

It didn't really hit her until the morning after. She woke up, rolled over to look at the man lying beside her, and suddenly burst out laughing.

Naturally, her amusement woke him. Propping himself up on one elbow, he looked at her with bewildered brown eyes. "What? Do I talk in my sleep or something?"

Fighting for control, Sam shook her head.

"Do I have bed head?"

She shook her head again, still gasping for air as her stomach began to ache.

"So what's so funny?"

It took several deep, deliberately steadying breaths to finally calm herself down, at which point she graced her lover with a tender, adoring smile. "It's hard to explain...I'm not sure you'd understand."

"I've been told I'm pretty smart," was the wry response.

But how could she explain? All those nights she'd caught herself wishing there was a man out there whose physical appearance and sense of humor were as attractive as Jack's, but who understood her the way Jonas and Daniel did--on an intellectual level--and who shared the archaeologist's ironclad ethics. She'd always told herself such a man didn't exist.

"I just realized..." She reached over with one hand to trace the familiar yet unfamiliar face. "...that you have everything I've ever wanted in a man."

"Oh yeah?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah."

"So...while I'm flattered..." He looked worried. "Why is that funny?"

"Because..." _Because I've explored most of the universe and yet here you are, on my own world, right under my nose. Because just like so many other things I thought couldn't exist, I was wrong._

She laughed again and leaned in to kiss him gently. "Because I was wrong, Mac. Just because I was wrong."

MacGyver looked puzzled for a minute, then finally drawled out, "Thanks...I think."

 


End file.
